


KarkatxReader [Christmas shenanigans]

by notimefortea



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Karkat Swearing, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, MSPA Reader - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, You/Your/They/Them, as always, christmas theme, im smackin in pointless tags at this point oops, it's almost fuckin christmas and this is a damn celebratory fic, prompt drabbler, pure fluff, reader- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimefortea/pseuds/notimefortea
Summary: "Imagine your OTP where Person B is inches taller than Person A, and them teasingly holding something above Person A’s head so they can’t reach until Person A stands on their tiptoes and starts biting and sucking on Person B’s neck." 
Karkat is a few inches taller than you





	

**Author's Note:**

> a Christmas themed fic because its fucking December and im excited
> 
> this is probably shit and ooc as fuck soz

__  
" **Imagine your OTP where Person B is inches taller than Person A, and them teasingly holding something above Person A’s head so they can’t reach until Person A stands on their tiptoes and starts biting and sucking on Person B’s neck.** "   
  
  
\-----  
  
  
It's finally December, which means; Christmas is coming.

 

You, being quite the Christmas lover, dash around your shared house, flinging tinsel and fairy lights everywhere, trying to get the Christmas spirit going.  

   
'Jegus [Name], stop with all these fucking decorations! It looks like a magical hoofbeast horde just took a fucking shit in here!" The loud voice of your loving matesprit reaches your ears, causing you to snort with laughter.

  
"You mean a unicorn? C'mon Vantas, lighten up a little!" You call back at him, plugging in the fairy lights that are wrapped around the stairs bannister, causing them to light up.

"Was that meant to be one of your shitty human 'puns'?" Karkat practically stomps down the stairs, donning the crab sweater you got for him as a joke.

  
Yes, Karkat Vantas was your matesprit of 2 years and you couldn't have loved anyone else as much as him, and yes, he was crabby, foul-mouthed, not to mention loud; but really deep down, he was a loveable and caring troll, and you loved him for that. It was only around 3 months ago he moved in with you.    
 

"Touché Kitkat, whether it was or not is beside the point. Now help me with the Christmas tree, sir crabbington!" You huffed out, crawling towards the main room where your empty Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room.    
  


You hear Karkat groan loudly, albeit rather dramatically, as he follows you in.   
  
"I honestly don't fucking understand the point of this, you just decorate some shitty plastic earth tree"

"And give gifts to people you care about and spend time with them!" You stated, pulling out tinsel and baubles from a cardboard box.

"Still sounds lame as shit" Karkat snorts, yet helps you getting more tinsel out anyway.  
  
  
It takes around an hour and a half for the tree to be decorated with bright flashing lights, tinsel and baubles, maybe another hour longer due to Karkat getting tangled in the tinsel constantly causing a stray of colourful curses from him, much to your amusement.  
  
   
Bringing us to the now; You stand before the tree, a grin plastering your face.

"Now for one more thing!"

"Another thing? Fuck sake [Name] how much more glowing shit do you have to put in our house?" 

"No no, this is important! A star has to go on the top! Now where is it..." You trail off, looking around for the golden star to place at the top of the tree.  
   
Unfortunately, Karkat spotted it first. He picked it up, giving a mischievous smile before turning to you.  
"Hey, [Name] is this what you're looking for?"  
You turn around to face him, a smile gracing your cheeks as you reach for it.  
"Yep! That's it, hand it over please!"  
   
Instead of doing just that, he holds it above his head. Your hand retracts slightly before trying to reach up and grab it out his hands. Karkat is only a few inches taller than you, your head reaching to just slightly above his shoulder.  
  
"Karkaaaat!" You whine "C'mon dude, hand it over already!"  
"Nope, no can do [Name]"  
"Karkaaaaaat!!"  
   
A smirk appears on his face as he refuses to give back the final decoration, causing you to pout childishly. Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?  
  
  
  
  
An idea comes to your mind, as you stand on your tiptoes and bury your face into his neck.  
  
"[Name], what the everloving fuck are you doi-!" His complaint is brought to a halt as you start kissing his neck affectionately.  
  
 You say nothing as you kiss up his neck and across his jaw slowly, making sure to nibble here and there. You can hear a soft purr erupting from his chest, a few surprised chirps accompanying them too. He'd never admit it but, receiving affection from you would make his bloodpumper race quickly and bring a rare smile to his face.  
  
  
Karkat whines as you press a kiss to a sensitive spot on his neck, causing his arm to lower slightly.  
  
  
Bingo.  
  
  
You grab the star from his hands quickly, dashing to the stool stood near the tree and mounting it to place the star in its rightful place; atop the said heavily decorated tree.  
   
"There, all done! That wasn't so hard was it?" You turn to Karkat, who is surprisingly silent.  
   
"Karkat..? Are you alri-!" You start to ask as your hand is grabbed by said troll and you're pulled snugly against his chest, having your neck attacked by the same manner you did to him. An embarrassed huff leaves your lips as you squirm in his arms to look at him. He stops his actions, looking up at you with a candy red blush dusting his cheeks and one of those rare smiles upon his lips.  
     
"Flushed for you [Name]" he grumbles, arms securing you to his frame.  
"Flushed for you too, Karkitty" you mumble out, wrapping your arms around him in a loving embrace, letting out a few giggles as he pecks your lips multiple times.  
You have a feeling Christmas will be fun this year.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look, another oneshot.  
> im tryin my best here gimme some belief in myself
> 
> If you liked this trashy writing, gimme some kudos and buy yourself a lottery ticket with all that good karma you've accumulated from that <3 I'm just sayin
> 
> Find my stuff on DeviantArt!- http://custardbananaflakes.deviantart.com/  
> Ask me on Tumblr!- notimefortea.tumblr.com


End file.
